Magnet Brain
Magnet Brain was a magnet monster created by Lord Zedd from a science project built by Billy called a polarizer. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Opposites Attract". Biography Magnet Brain was created by Zedd from science device built by Billy called a polarizer. Zedd called Magnet Brain a "monster with magnetic personality". Magnet Brain wielded a staff which possessed magnetic abilities. Zedd sent Magnet Brain to demolecularize the magnetic field of Earth causing the planet to disintegrate. Magnet Brain also carries a huge magnet, which he toss around like a weapon. Magnet Brain attacked Angel Grove and encountered the Power Rangers. In the battle Magnet Brain could sent magnetic whirlwinds from his arms and throw the rangers in sides using his magnetic powers. He also could deflect the blasts of rangers back in them. When heroes used the Power Blaster against the monster, it didn't destroy him, just pushed him along the ground and knocked him against the wall, barely harming him. Then Zedd used his grow grenade and made Magnet Brain grow. In the giant battle, villain attacked the giant magnet to the Thunder Megazord's Chest and then sent electric shock through it. However, Thunder Megazord sliced the magnet and then destroyed the monster with Thunder Saber. Upon monster's defeat, Billy's device returned to the normal state. Personality Magnet Brain was arrogant and confident monster that won't stop at nothing on his mission to destroy the Power Rangers and destabilize the magnetic field of Earth. Bur he is also loyal to Zedd. Powers And Abilities *'Strength'-Magnet Brain was strong enough to pitch his staff high into the air with one arm. *'Durability'-Magnet Brain was blasted by the Power Blaster and was almost completely unfazed. This attack also slammed him into a wall and that didn't hurt him either. *'Spiral Blast'-Magnet Brain can charge up his fist with blue energy and thrust it forth, firing a giant blue spiral forward that causes giant explosions. This also reversed the polarity on Jason and Zack's Blade Blaster and made them misfire. He was unaffected by the same explosion that made him grow. *'Z-Putty Summoning'-Magnet Brain can summon Zedd's Putties to assist him. He did this after messing with the polarity of the Rangers. Arsenal *'Magnet Staff-'''Magnet Brain has a staff with the symbols for positive and negative energy on either end of it. **'Depolarization'''-Magnet Brain can pitch his staff high into the air where it begins to destroy the Earth's polarity. According to Zedd, this would cause the Earth to disintegrate. ***'Spiral Blasts'-Even when used on the ground, he can fire blue spirals to mess with the Ranger's polarity. He used this on the Rangers, **'Magnet Lightning'-Magnet Brain can power up his giant magnet with lightning to electrocute his opponants, as shown when he fought the Thunder Megazord. *'Magnet'-Magnet Brain can generate a giant magnet to throw at his enemies and restrain them. **'Electrocution'-Magnet Brain can empower it with his staff to electrocute whoever it is attached to. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Just like some other characters, Magnet Brain was voiced by Michael Sorich. Notes *In Dairanger, the "power blaster" was actually TenmaRanger's supercharged fist. *Magnet Brain appears as the fourth boss in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie for the SNES. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:PR Magnet Themed Villains Category:PR Electrical Monsters